


Flume

by MonkeyZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Get together fic, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/MonkeyZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Luna is the calm in Ginny's storm, her anchor.</p><p>Hermione made an indistinct noise, then said, “And you usually get happy like that when you think of Luna?”<br/>“Well, she’s a good person,” Ginny said, a little defensively. “And—and yes. There’s nothing weird about that.”<br/>“Were you, by any chance, thinking about the summer when you kissed her?” Hermione asked.<br/>“I knew I would regret telling you that,” Ginny complained.<br/>“Because I’m right,” Hermione said with a triumphant smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flume

**Author's Note:**

> My first Linny ficlet, written for hpfemships week  
> I'm follow-the-bvtterflies.tumblr.com  
> Brief mention of Fred's death, but other than that it's pretty fluffy and basic  
> It's named after the Bon Iver song, "flume" which you should absolutely go listen to while you read this

The day Ginny kissed Luna for the first time was really no different from any other day. It had been the summer before fourth year, and they had been lying in a meadow, while Luna pointed out the shapes in the clouds. Somehow Luna ended up lying on Ginny’s shoulder, and when she looked up to see Ginny’s reaction to a cloud shaped like a three-legged dog, Ginny had noticed their lips were not far away.

“Can I kiss you?”

The words had tumbled out of her mouth before she knew it, and Luna’s smile and nod had been immediate. Kissing wasn’t how she thought it would be. Their lips were dry, and the position got awkward after some seconds, but Luna’s lips were warm and soft, and when Ginny walked home smiling that night she did it with the taste of a beautiful girl on her lips.

 

“What are you smiling about?”

Ginny’s head jerked up, to see Hermione, still in her bathrobe, pouring herself a cup of tea.

“You spent the night with Ron?” Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“If your mother asks I spent the night in your room,” Hermione responded, sitting down at the table. “And you still haven’t answered my question. You didn’t hear me the first time I called your name, and you’ve put your elbow in the butter dish.”

“Well shit.” As Ginny washed her arm off, she turned her head over her shoulder to say, “I was just day-dreaming. It’s so early still, and I haven’t finished my coffee. I was thinking of visiting Luna, and I was thinking about a few summers ago. Before the war started, really started, and everything was just good.”

Hermione made an indistinct noise, then said, “And you usually get happy like that when you think of Luna?”

“Well, she’s a good person,” Ginny said, a little defensively. “And—and yes. There’s nothing weird about that.”

“Were you, by any chance, thinking about the summer when you kissed her?” Hermione asked.

“I knew I would regret telling you that,” Ginny complained.

“Because I’m right,” Hermione said with a triumphant smile.

“It was only once,” Ginny retorted. “And we’re really only friends now. It was just a sort of experimental thing. I was still figuring things out back then, and I didn’t know I could like boys and girls, and it was nice, but never lead to anything.”

“There’s nothing to stop it from leading to anything now,” Hermione pointed out. “At the very least, it would get your mum to stop asking why you and Harry haven’t gotten back together yet.”

“Merlin’s balls,” Ginny cursed. “I—I don’t know Hermione. The war is over, I’m a mess. I don’t know if I can do a relationship at this point.”

“It doesn’t need to be a relationship. It could just be… she makes you happy. You could tell her that and see where it goes from there. You’ll know what’s right. She’ll know what’s right.”

“You’re right,” Ginny grumbled. “As usual. It’s rather annoying, you know.”

“I know,” Hermione said with a smirk.

 

“I’m going berry picking,” Luna informed Ginny when she arrived, hopping off her broom. “Here’s your basket.”

“You knew I was coming?” Ginny asked, imagining that Hermione sent an owl.

“I hoped you would,” Luna answered. They exchanged a smile, then Luna led Ginny across the fields and down to a spot near the creek where there were plenty of blackberry bushes. “How is your mother?”

“She’s well enough,” Ginny sighed. “I mean, she’s crying almost everyday, but we all are to be honest. George is—he’s never going to be the same I don’t think. But mum—she’s holding it together. We’re all just doing our best.”

Wordlessly, Luna slipped her hand into Ginny’s, and they continued to pick blackberries, not talking, just sharing the comfortable contact and closeness.

“Luna?” Ginny asked after some time. Luna hummed. “I just really like you,” Ginny admitted, rather hurriedly.

Luna turned to her, smiled, and said, “That’s good. I rather like you too.” As she spoke, Luna reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Ginny’s ear. After brushing her hand over Ginny’s cheek, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Ginny’s.

Ginny had kissed several people before, but none of them were Luna. He mouth was soft and pliant, her kisses slow and loving. Ginny didn’t know how long they stood there kissing, but at some point she dropped her basket, scattering blackberries over the yellow grass.

“Luna?” Ginny said once they broke away. “Would you—would you maybe want to be my girlfriend or something?”

“I’d love that,” Luna responded

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated


End file.
